


Have You Seen the Stars (They're hiding from me)

by DragonSpawn9000



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, I don't know, Nightmares, a form of a psych institute, that is shaped like the dorm room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSpawn9000/pseuds/DragonSpawn9000
Summary: Short first person from Laura's perspective. She's having a rough night. Carmilla listens.





	

I sat up in bed my breath catching.  _Another dream, just another dream._ At least that’s what they told me last time. I looked around the room, seeing nothing but black. A flick of light and a sigh gave her away. She looked up. She sat on the windowsill, looking out. She looked toward me, her thousand year old eyes boring into my skull.

I stood. Walking over to her felt like walking through fast moving water. As if I might fall at any second. I asked her why she was still awake. She shrugged, her thin frame shuddering. Tugging on the curtains, she looked back out the window.

“Why are you?” She dared me to answer. I took a deep breath and puffed it back out. Almost choking on my saliva I managed to respond.

“I killed them.”

Slowly, she nodded. “That’s why you’re here.” She spoke as if everything was clearer to her now. This just made me confused.

“How are you so calm? The last person I told that to didn’t even believe me.”

“Because I have seen death’s face over and over again. We have become good friends. I’ve also had a lot of time to think about morals, being stuck here and all.”

I allow myself to breathe. I almost collapse right there, but I succeed in sitting in the desk chair.

“Morals, huh?”

She lets out a light laugh. “Have you ever seen the stars? Without the city lights I mean. They make you feel small, insignificant. It really opens your mind to think that you are a speck of dust in comparison. That nothing you do really makes a difference in the universe. It’s comforting more than anything. The stars don’t care if you are a pure-hearted hero, a cruel killer, or somewhere in between. They still glow and burn for you. Knowing that all you live and die for is trivial makes living with oneself much easier.”

There is a strange feeling growing in the pit of my stomach and my face muscles are twitching. I decide I need to tell her everything. I start with when my mother died and finish when I killed my new one. The police thought it was my father. I did nothing to stop them from taking him from me.

I don’t notice the wet marks I leave on her shirt. She doesn’t care. We stay like that for a while, her arms shielding me from the demons surrounding us.

The sunlight flickers through my eyelids, forcing me to wake. I look down at her sleeping form. My face twitches again and I realize I am smiling. And for the first time in months I think I might be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are nice and help me improve my writing. I know this is super short but it's my first fic.


End file.
